the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Petitange2
Petitange2 also called MyMelodySweetHeart on YouTube was a 22 year old child who somehow figured out Mommy's computer password and made a deviantART account and with it a YouTube account. She was arguably the worst user on the site. As well as these usernames she was also known as Marissa Roberts and Lady Higglesworth. Description Petitange2 may have been 22 but she typed like she was half that age as shown down below. Many people had gone on to say that she was around 7 or below that age. Despite the fact she bared a hatred against hundreds of cartoon characters usually for the most stupid reason ever she still did art of them. She also tried to hide the fact she was a completely stupid, narcissistic child and Marissa Roberts or Lady Higglesworth as she was often known was well known for her hatred on people who didn't like what she liked often saying ""Grrrrr you are bad person!!!!!!! Why you hate Barney (just an example) so much?! He humble!!!!! Waaaahhh waaahhhhhhh! Why you like violence?????????" Originally a journal entry written by her. No, really: I'm a girl humble, simple, gentle, kind, tender, gentle, friendly, funny and even a little comedy and madcap, of French origin. When I go on the internet, I often speak English for me to understand from all over the world, but more I speak my language As you know, I specialize in writing any kind of story, where I am every time I get an idea in my mind magic (IS SAID TO SAY: D) I had a bad history behind it, but I'll soon forget. Username: Corinne (I do simple call Coco, friends...XD) Zodiac: Aries Date Of Birth: March 21, 1997 Favorite genres: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Sweet, Comedy, Educational, Detective, Drama, Action and a little Science Genres who I detest: Violence, Horror "Fantasy" Horror "Blood", Thriller, Abstract, vulgar, Sadistic and Demential Favorite Colors: Pink, Purple, Blue, Turquoise, Cream Yellow, Blue Sky, Silver Grey, Yellow Gold, White, Green Water, Sea Water, Milk White, Pink Salmon, (All Those normal and lights) and a little the Black Hometown: New York (U.S.A.) City: Paris (France) Favorite Disney Movie: Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Movies I can not stand: All Those Violents Anime / Manga Favorites: My Melody, Hello Kitty, Cinnamon, JewelPets, (All Of Those Sanrio), all Tezuka's Anime/Manga, Sonic The Hedgehog and Hamtaro Cartoons and Movies That Prefer: Some Disney, and the Toons (In particular XD) And My Little Pony (Those of 1988, but my favorite is those of the 2003, a little beat Those of 2010) Movies and Series who I detest: Cartoons Some Americans (The Fox And The Hound and South Park "In Particular"), All Those Japanese (Why are Violent, Vulgar, idiotic, with Nudity and Sex) And All Those Italians (Why Do not They sense, are Copied, and them have a Very Bad animation...) People Who I Prefer: The Goods, The Humbles, The Sweets, The Tenders, The Pacifists, Those Who Forgives, The Gentiles, The Simple, The Wises, The Educateds People who I detest: The Violent, The Snob, I Vengeful, The haughty, The Sadistics, The Cynics, The Rudes, The Accurates, The Arrogants, The Lunatics, The Fakes, The Liars, The vains, The Idiots, The Sarcastic, The Cowards, The Touchy, The Grumpy, The Delinquents, The Selfishes and The Spoileds. Religion: Catholic Idol: My Melody (Because she's Too Sweet and gentle) Likes: Writing Stories And Making Comics Of Every Genre, Creating Characters (Good and Bad..."Except Those Making Snob, boastful, Violent, Vengeful and touchy), Writing Songs, Playing Music, Writing Jokes, Jokes Write, Making Sweets, Studying, Acting, Dubbing, Playing With My Soft Toys, Play With Toys, Playing With Dolls, Games To Play, I read books, I read Comics, Singing, Dancing, Joking, Making The comedy, The Help Poor, The Weak, And Many Adventures Living Things I Do not Like Making: Making The Stupid, Lying, Saying It's ugly words, screaming Favorite Cartoon French: Kirikou And The Sorceress Karabà Cartoon French What I bear: Frog Et Frou Fouret and Martin Matin Favorite Actors: Marilyn Monroe and Gerald Depardieu Actors who can not stand: Valeria Marini, Roberto Benigni I love: Childrens and Animals Animals Favorites: Snakes and Mice Animals who I do not like: All Insects (Except Butterflies And The Ants) And The Rats My Food And Drinks Favorites: Chocolate Cookies, The cream puffs, profiteroles At The Chocolate, The Chocolate Milk, The White Chocolate, Hot chocolate, Cream, The Milk, Strawberry Milk, Milk Of Chocolate, Coconut Milk, the orange juice, Coca-Cola, The Sprite, The Chop, The Rings Fried Fish, French Cooking, The Japanese Cuisine, The The English Chamomile Hot, The Cold Chamomile, All Candy, Honey, Butter, The Jam, All Cheese, The Swordfish, The Red Apples, The Coconut, The More, The Muffin, The sweet Carrots, Mushrooms, The Meatloaf, The Pig Sausages, The Ice cream (strawberry, Cream, Vanilla, Chocolate, Milk, the Hazel) My Food And Drinks That Do not like them: Eggs, Wustels, Fudge Chocolate, All Wines, The Sake, Beer, Coffee Go like: The Cinema and the Theater Sports I like: Horse Riding, Dancing and Baseball Sports I do not like: The Box, The Wrestling, Karate, Martial Arts, Kung Fu, Sumo and The Hunting Animators Favorites: Walt Disney, Tex Avery (My Idol!), Osamu Tezuka, The Brothers Warner Entertainers I do not like: Go Nagai, Miha Hikumi, Naoko Takauchi, Richard Rich, Buroson Toons Favorites: Daffy Duck, Willy Coyote, Beep-Beep, Tex Avery's Wolf Toons I do not like: Tom And Jerry, Woody Woodpecker Classic Toons Favorites: Oswald, Betty Boop Sonic X Amy Rose: I have always detest this pair since I saw for the first time this Amy Rose, that I as a little girl I always looked at Sonic Satam, and, I was happy because he only loved Sonic Sally .. then there's a lot of people who hate Sally and like this little snob, obnoxious and spoiled, but then, not only that, Amy is nasty to everyone, but then wants to take everything for Sonic, I love Sonic, but I detest Amy, and then in all the video games Sonic, c 'it's always her to torment the poor guy, he to marry to her, but then, to be the husband of a little girl snob, spoiled, childish and stupid, you know what a nightmare, and then, I have always wondered why the authors of Sega have invented this brat pink, and then to my acquaintances like amy and the couple Sonic X Amy, but I never liked this couple, ever, ever, Amy disappear, you and that stupid hammer, that I want so much from hands and split it in two, and those panties off, and that dress fluttering like trash, now, those skirts are out of fashion, my dear Amy. Basil X Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective): I love Basil of Baker Street, but also Olivia, but I do not like it at all the pair Basil X Olivia, I am a bit ashamed to say it, but I'll say it anyway, what does it mean to get engaged a grown man with a child very small, and then, in fanfic, fans change the age of the child, Olivia, to make her get engaged and then married to Basil, but what happens to you, my dear fans TGMD? Have you rotten your brains? Basil will have more or less 40 or 43 years old, and Olivia 6/7 years, and now magically changed her age? Olivia can not be married to Basil, and then when she will become an adult, Basil will become a rat 70 year old, and he can no longer marry and accopiarsi with her. And then, little children do not marry adults. Why, people have told me that this is pedophilia. Then, Basil and Olivia love very much, but not in romance, but, because the two of them always being together to defeat Ratigan, between the two of them was born a great friendship, then they said goodbye. And then, will never make "The Great Mouse Detective 2" with Basil and Olivia who will get married, because, I have already said that when Olivia will become an adult, Basil has been 70 years, I must speak my mind on Basil and Olivia, but do not be angry. I would have liked Basil and Olivia, after the defeat of Ratigan, they would not have left, but have been together forever, and become uncle and nephew, but unfortunately, I never find people who think like me on this pair . Oliver X Marie (Oliver And Company) and (The Aristocats): This is one of the couples I do not like at all, the kind with the snob. First of all, Oliver is too humble and good to be with her, Marie is too hostile to everyone, especially always want to make war with his two brothers, then she is not gentle and simple, because, she is a snob and violent . Then, poor snubbed by Marie Oliver, that sort of Minto Aizawa (TMM) version white kitten. I would love to Oliver that he found any other small cats best, Marie. But fortunately that Oliver will never marry Marie, because this is an idea of the fans, but I do not understand why they want to get engaged to Oliver strength with that of a spoiled and cheeky white cat snob. Sally X Monkey Khan: Oh, my God, this pair gives me the nerves. That stupid and hateful monkey has stolen the princess to Sonic. Sally does not love him, she just loves her beloved Sonic. This pair is the ugliest of them all, and you stop it to say that the pair Sonam is better than the pair SonSal, because it is not. I hate this couple, and do not say that Sally and Monkey Khan go well together, because it is not true. Amy get out with a snob like you and even your own age and not to bore more Sonic, and you, ugly monkey married un'atra ugly monkey that looks like you. I just hope desperately to find someone who thinks like me on this pair. But I am afraid. However, Sonic X Sally Forever Minnie Mouse X Mortimer Mouse: And here, one of the couples can not stand that at all. Mortimer is a bean, and Minnie is a blatant, it is true that Mortimer is hateful and wants to steal Minnnie to Mickey, but to tell the truth, many times Minnie is the one that betrays his boyfriend with Mortimer, Mortimer I detest, but Minnie, I hate her more than him. And do not say Minnie is good, it's good to leave Mickey, etc.. Minnie, a girl is very rude, disgraceful, crappy, and a poor Mortimer Playboy. Poor Mickey, second me, that mouse should find other female mice girls best more of Minnie ... Knuckles The Echidna X Rouge The Bat: Why everyone wants Knux is engaged to this nasty, I Rouge, I see well with Shadow, because it is as bad as him, but then fortune, who, then the two change. Guys, why do you want Knux be with her, I do not like this couple, why, then, does the stupid Rouge against him, but Knux must stay with Tikal, which is of its own species, and you put on with Shadow Rouge, and leaves the poor Knux. Excuse me, if you like this couple did not comment. Miles "Tails" Prower X Cream The Rabbit: Beloved, Tails Cosmo, his true love is you, Cream can not be with Tails, because she is too young for him. Cream should be with Charmy Bee, because he is more or less the same age. Tails X Cosmo Forever. Bugs Bunny X Lola Bunny (LT - SJ - TLTS): Poor Bugs, it is unfortunate, not only initially Lola is snobbish, but TLTS in the series, she is stupid and intrusive, but because, they invented this female bunny colour cream yellow? Bugs had Honey, in the old cartoons and comic books, then Honey was nice, pretty, kind, sweet and simple, and looked a lot like him, both in appearance and character. However, Honey now come there's more, but I prefer her a thousand times more than Lola. I hope that some of you think like me on this pair. Daffy Duck X Tina Russo Duck (LT - TLTS): But why do not they put Melissa Duck in TLTS, because I like that series, but I do not like Tina Russo Duck, Daffy poor, then, Melissa was white and blonde and was more cute and sweet in the classic cartoons of the LT, but because they have put this here, instead of Melissa, I loved Melissa, Daffy Duck and I wanted to marry her, and instead, they put this Tina, but where she comes out, can you tell? I do not hate or dislike Tina, I do not like the couple Daffy Duck X Tina Russo Duck. Daffy Duck X Melissa Duck Forever Despite the fact she was Anti hate she made several Anti stamps and edited screenshots of death and her journals even showed her true age (around 7) not to mention she had some of the worst crossover couples Ever! Examples of Petitange2 Typical comments * WHY YOU NO LIKE WHAT I LIKE??????????????!!!!!!!!!!! * GO TO HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!!! YOU DEVIL! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * WHY EVERYONE LOVE MARIE?! * I KILL ME! And all sorts of stupid things. Her *better and extreme word for like* I think this journal sums it all up really http://violent-minpin.deviantart.com/journal/Lord-Higgleworth-s-wife-461857102 *Barney the Dinosaur *The Teletubbies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Balto *Anything else on a pre school block (not that the three above are for pre schoolers. She did like Animals of Farthing Wood but I'm not adding it because yes, it is a children's show but unknown to Petitange2 it's not the innocent little world she thinks of. Not, one, BIT of it!) Her hates *Violence *Snobs *Copper *Marie *The French *Every single Disney film (pretty much) *Anything else for adults and well developed. De-activation Tired of always being defeated and running out of threats Lady Butthurt's days were numbered and on 25th July 2014 Lady Butthurt finally de-activated her account. Her comments petitange1 1.png petitange1 2.png petitange1 3.png petitange1 4.png petitange1 5.png Petitange1 24.png Petitange1 23.png Petitange1 22.png Petitange1 21.png Petitange1 20.png Petitange1 19.png Petitange1 18.png Petitange1 17.png Petitange1 16.png Petitange1 15.png Petitange1 14.png Petitange1 13.png Petitange1 12.png Petitange1 11.png Petitange1 10.png Petitange1 9.png Petitange1 8.png Petitange1 7.png|Everyone has the number of the police, one way or another... Petitange1 6.png Petitange1 36.png Petitange1 35.png Petitange1 34.png Petitange1 33.png Petitange1 32.png Petitange1 31.png Petitange1 30.png Petitange1 29.png Petitange1 28.png Petitange1 27.png Petitange1 26.png Petitange1 25.png Petitange1 24.png Category:DeviantART